All Too Well
by beckettjade
Summary: But maybe this thing was a masterpiece till you tore it all up / A look at Beck and Jade after a harsh break up leaving them both hurt. Set in the past, present and future. Based on Taylor Swift's song "All Too Well". Bade (other relationships arise as well), Cade friendship.
1. Chapter 1- The call

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Gemma and this is my first fanfiction! I love Beck and Jade and for some reason when I heard Taylor Swift's song "All Too Well" I thought of bade and figured I'd write a story. I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest..._

* * *

Jade's POV:

"I…I slept with Tori."

_What._

It took a minute before my body went into shock as I repeat the words in my mind, comprehending what he said.

My eyes widen and I drop my phone to the floor, my body soon sinking down the wall to join it.

I _knew_ it.

My arms went around my chest as if trying to hold my body together. I immediately begin to sob, practically choking on my tears. I couldn't breathe.

I've never felt so…broken_…_used…_wasted. _No matter how pathetic I know I am right now, I can't seem to get myself to stop crying.

_Beck._ Just thinking his name caused my tears to fall faster.

I finally reach over to my phone next to me and click "end". I didn't want to hear his voice, which was just repeating the same word over and over again, _"sorry"._ I didn't even care that he heard me crying. He should feel guilty…and I should feel angry...Yet all I feel is sadness and shock.

I shouldn't be surprised. I knew that would happen. I knew since day one that she… it… that _thing _would mess up my relationship with…_him._

I start to think back to past conversations.

_"Who said I've stopped?"_

_"I love you, Jade." _

_"I've missed you." _

I mean, he must have actually meant those words at _some_ point…right?

That's when my mind took me to the times when he was harshly honest. Thoroughly negating the conversations I thought of previously.

_Kissing that _thing_…in front of me…almost twice…_

_Hanging out with Alyssa Vahn…when he knew it would hurt me._

_"I'm not happy with our relationship!"_

However, before tonight at least, nothing could beat the worst thing he's ever done to me.

"…9, 10." _He never opened the door._

I am such a _fool_. I must have misunderstood his words.

_He's never actually loved me… no one can ever love the over jealous, clingy, goth girl. _

This is easier to believe. It hurt too much to think he would do this _while_ he loved me.

I feel anger boil inside of me as I realize that I never even fought back to what he said. But, honestly, how could I fight back when all he's told me is the truth?

I still haven't stood up and the tears still haven't stopped. Rather, I wallow on the ground and allow my mind to wander, thinking back.

As much as it hurt, I couldn't seem to stop myself.

* * *

**A/N: In case you are wondering, I wanted to start the story off at around 3:00 to 3:40 in the song. **

**Not to worry, the next chapter is basically all bade fluff (and a lot longer)! **

**_I'd love for you to review_****_!_ Even if it's "this is boring" or "I hate it", I'll appreciate it! The next chapter will be up quickly since it's almost completely written. I would LOVE for at least ****_one_**** review before I put it up. **

**xx Gemma**


	2. Chapter 2- Official

**A/N: Ahh thank you all so much for reviewing and giving the story a chance! I hope I don't disappoint :) anyway, here's a somewhat cheesy quote from the song:  
**

* * *

_I remember it all too well..._

* * *

Jade's POV**_  
_**

**_Christmas Eve, 2009_**

"Are we almost there yet?" I groan into Beck's shoulder. We were on our way to his sister's house, which is about five hours from L.A. Beck insisted I go with him and spend Christmas with his family since my dad would not be home, (rather, he'd be out working or cheating on my mom with his secretary) and my mom would be out working or cheating on my dad with her boss. Who said the West's don't have class?

Regardless, Beck did not want me to spend Christmas home alone as I've been doing for the past few years. We are not officially dating at this point, since Beck hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, but I had a feeling he would ask me soon…or maybe I was just stupidly hoping he'd ask.

Beck chuckled and answered, "We're about fifteen minutes away," then kissed the top of my head. I smiled lightly against his shoulder, not letting him see.

"Actually Beck, we're here!" His mother exclaimed as his dad pulled the car into the driveway.

Jenny Oliver ran out the door and immediately hugged her mom and dad then Beck. She gave me a curious glance, but introduced herself politely nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm Jade," I reply flatly, not bothering to shake her hand. Beck wraps his arm around my shoulder as Jenny leads us inside.

"So, do we get to meet this fantastic boyfriend you keep mentioning, honey?" Margaret Oliver asks her daughter.

"Unfortunately, Brad's out of town to see his family," Jenny says.

I can't help but scoff. Brad? What a snobby name!

I see Beck trying to hold his laugh in, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Jen, I'm going to show Jade around the house," Beck tells Jenny, as he leads me towards the stairs. Jenny nods and walks her parents to her kitchen.

"So…where are we going to sleep?" I ask.

Beck gives me a knees-weakening smirk before opening the first door on the left.

It was not a huge room, it was just big enough to have a small closet, a TV and one queen sized bed against the wall.

I look at the single bed and raised my eyebrows at Beck. Were we sleeping together?

"My sister only has three rooms and they each only have one bed…I told my mom that I could sleep on the couch so you could have the bed…but I never said I wouldn't come up and join you on it." Beck told me in a confident voice.

A strange noise, almost like a nervous little giggle came out of my mouth. His smirk grew wider and I blush.

"That's quite forward of you, Beckett," I teased, smirking back and looking up at him. He quickly kissed my lips before guiding us out of the room. His arm still rested on my shoulder as he showed me the rest of the house.

After the tour Beck took me to our room for the night and, with his hands on my waist, set me down on the bed before leaning down on top of me and kissing me lightly. His hands moved to the bed on either side of my head. On instinct my arms drew up around his neck and I pushed his head closer to mine as my hands ran through his hair, tugging softly. He kissed me harder and I prodded my tongue through his lips.

"Beck, Jade, its dinner time!" Margaret Oliver shouts up the stairs.

Beck slowly picks his head up, sighs, and then rests his forehead against mine. I smile and lean my face up to kiss him one more time before we head downstairs.

We walk out with Beck's arm not around me anymore, probably because he doesn't want his parents and sister to think they were doing anything inappropriate.

Jenny immediately sees through it. With a sisters instinct she knows we weren't just watching TV upstairs. She chuckles sitting down at her wooden table. This makes Beck blush a bit as he sits in the chair next to her. I take the seat in between Beck and his mom, ignoring Jenny's huge smirk.

Dinner went well and Beck and I went right upstairs rather than helping Beck's parents and sister clean up. We both put on pajamas, him just a t-shirt and boxers and me a pair of black sweatpants and tight white tank top. I scowled as I put it on. None of my black tank tops were clean so I had been forced to pack that one.

After another half hour of making out, I told Beck I had to go to the bathroom and crept across the hall.

"…Jade…" I immediately froze before opening the bathroom door. I heard someone talking about me and it sounded like it was coming from the room where Beck's parents were staying.

"Marge, it's nothing to worry about! They're only friends! Anyway, Jade doesn't seem so bad!" I heard Beck's father, Rob, say to his wife.

"But, honey, she's just so…unfriendly. Impolite. You can tell she's one of the druggies! I wouldn't be surprised if she's making Beck smoke right this instant!" Margaret replied.

"Mom, calm down! Beck really likes her and, like Dad said, they're only friends. Also, mom, we'd smell it if they were smoking, which they aren't by the way since Beck doesn't want to ruin his voice." I smile a tiny smile as I hear Jenny's words.

"Oh hush, Jenny. You're only 20 years old! You don't know how intense peer pressure might be!" Margaret argues back, "I just," Margaret makes a sound of disgust, "that Jade girl with her piercings and tattoos… I don't want Beck hanging around with girls like her. He deserves much better!"

Hearing the words that I have thought about myself in relation to Beck over and over again being spoken allowed- especially from the mom of the boy I like- hurt like nothing I've ever felt before.

My hands shook as I open the bathroom door. Rather than actually going, I just stare at my face in the mirror. Frowning, I fingered one of the waves in my brown hair. Maybe if I were prettier Beck's mom wouldn't think that. Maybe she would like that Beck and I are friends.

I shook my head slowly, if I weren't _me_, then his mom would approve. I got enough disapproving glances from my parents at home, and now I get them from the parents of the boy I have fallen for?

It just isn't fair. I splash my face with water and go back to our room.

"Hey bab- are you okay?" Beck asks as soon as I enter the room. Damn it! I thought I had cleared my face of tears. I guess seeing Beck made me remember his mothers words.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I look gross?" I question, gaining my confidence back. His mother could think whatever she wants about me, but I'm not changing.

"What? No, of course not! You just looked upset so I wanted to make sure you're okay," Beck replies, standing up and pulling me by my wrists to the bed.

I slightly smirk at his concern for me. "I'm fine, Beck," I say, rolling my eyes.

Beck sits me down on the edge of the bed while he stands in front of me playing with my hands.

"Good, because I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," Beck states, looking more at the ground than at me. I raise one eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Jade, I really, _really _like you...and I know we haven't made ourselves exclusive...yet," my eyes widen happily, "but the truth is I haven't been with any other girl since we started, um, hooking up and, uh..."

Beck trails off before looking down at me, his kind brown eyes had hope burning in them.

"I just wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend?" Beck asks smiling at me.

My face broke into it's extremely rare big smile as I shake my head yes in an excited manner, his mothers words forgotten. I feel happy and childish but, as always, I don't care.

Beck pulls me up, his lips immediately attacking mine and his hands moving to my hair.

I feel my smile become wider as his lips move to my neck and as he begins to suck hard, leaving a mark. He kisses up my neck then my jaw, finally reaching my lips again before pulling away to say, "Now everyone will know you're mine."

He doesn't give me a chance to respond as he holds my body closer to his and kisses me roughly.

This time I break the kiss. I whisper into his ear, "You're just lucky I brought my turtleneck sweater."

Beck smiles and pulls back when I try to put my lips against his again, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask. He had a weird extremely happy look in his eyes, freaking me out.

"For being my girlfriend," Beck answers, giving me a light kiss. I roll my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoys it :) There will be a Beck POV coming up and we will go back to the present...just not quite yet... **

**I don't know, I'm not very happy with it but I hope it didn't suck. Let me know what you think!  
**

**xx Gemma  
**


	3. Chapter 3- The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Dan owns Victorious. Taylor Swift owns her song. I own essentially nothing.  
A/N: (whoa. after all these years of only reading ff's & seeing disclaimers, I never really thought I'd have to write one of my own. :').**

**Important:  
-"present time" is 2012 - for now  
-specific dates won't matter, it's just for the story's time frame  
-this story is rated "t" because of language, nothing all that bad though,dw:)  
**

* * *

**_September 1st, 2012_**

Jade's POV:

_I hate myself. I truly hate myself. Wait! No! NO! I hate Beck asshole Oliver. The only thing I have done is let my guard down...and let myself lov-_

_No. I'm just mad that I let Beck control my life. _

It's only been three days since his confession and I haven't gone to school.

_At least today is Friday and I now have two days that I can be home to wallow and be pathetic- which _no one_ will ever know about- before I go back on Monday. It might hurt, but there is no way I'm letting those losers at school think I'm weak and that Beck controls my actions._ _Heck no...And now I'm writing in a freaking journal. I hate that boy.  
_

It's Friday night now and I am alone in a big empty house. Cat was probably hanging out with all of her and Beck's friends.

I just need someone to express my anger out on. I just need...my best friend. I roll my eyes at my pathetic-ness and the fact that _Cat Valentine,_ of all people, has remained my best friend for so long.

I look around my room, as if someone could be watching, before I go on my laptop and log onto theslap.

I click on Beck's name, out of habit, and see that he hasn't updated his page for about five days now...interesting.

I quickly click to Cat's profile (since Beck's picture made me want to punch him in his stupid pretty face). Luckily, Cat had just updated.

Cat: "Getting some sushi with Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat! Oh wait! I'm Cat! Ha Ha! I love fish!"

I roll my eyes but am pleased to see that Beck isn't with them..._does this mean Beck is home alone now?_

Before I know what I'm doing I start changing out of my pajamas and into my normal black attire. It doesn't hit me until after I put on my makeup and combat boots that I don't even have a car right now.

_Because the one time my dad decides to be home and actually be a parent was last week...when I was late for my curfew after my date with Beck..._

I let a few tears fall since the ache of not having him seems to eat me alive and I just can't seem to hold them in. I'm disgusted by this.

I quickly calm myself and, remembering what Beck did, decide to take an angry approach to the situation. I grab my phone and house keys and stomp out the door. My legs automatically take me to the place I've spent more time at than my own house_.  
_

Beck's POV:

I jump when I hear a familiar pounding on my door- more than surprised since I didn't hear her car pull up.

I immediately stick the object of clothing into my underwear drawer before letting in the girl I've been wanting to see for the past few days.

I quickly run to open the door, knowing that she'd kick her foot in if I took any longer.

Neither of us say anything once we're face to face. I'm shocked by the dark purple bags under her eyes, looking like she hasn't slept -or eaten for that matter- in the past few days. I'm sure I don't look any better- I haven't been able to sleep either.

_Yeah, but you deserve it, dumbass._ My guilty conscious tells me.

"Jade, I-

"Save it. I just want my stuff back," Jade says in her demanding voice. All I can do is stare, though. _I've never seen her look so...weak._

"...So get out of my way Oliver and I'll just take my things and go!" Jade pushes past me and I close the door behind us. I watch her go through my dresser, grabbing her belongings. I see her freeze when she looks at my night stand.

"Wh-why? Why do you still have this picture up?!" Jade asks in a hysterical voice, not turning around to face me.

I know exactly what picture she's referring to; it's the one of us at Venice beach the day we got stuck in my RV. It was taken at sunset on the beach with Jade wrapped in one of my plaid shirts, her arms around my bare waist. In my opinion, it was the best picture we've ever taken- though I wasn't even looking at the camera. My eyes were trained on Jade instead.

"It's a really nice pic-

"You shouldn't have it out anymore." Jade says in a voice that sounds like she is on the verge of tears. She turns around to look at me.

Normally I would scoff at this and keep the picture out anyway, but her expression and tone told me she wasn't saying this to pick a fight.

Her face usually hid her emotions so well, but now Jade was about as transparent as my locker.

I walk over and put the picture in the drawer in my night stand. Jade moves on to my tiny closet, eventually speaking again.

"And anyway, that's a terrible picture of me. I look fat," Jade said, facing my closet. I sat on the edge of my bed and rather than saying it out loud, I just shook my head slowly. I'll never understand how someone as beautiful as my Jade could think that of themselves. Jade didn't see me shake my head though, she was still looking through my closet.

"Alright, I'm done," Jade says, facing me. I look up and attempt to force a smile or at least a smirk but I'm sure I just look like I'm in pain, which, truth be told, I am.

I then nod and walk Jade to the door, holding it open for her. I look outside, searching around for her car.

"Where'd you park?"

"My, uh, dad took away my car... I walked here."

My jaw dropped. "Why?!"

"Because I came home an hour later than my curfew last Thursday when you _insisted_ we go to that stupid carnival after Karaoke Dokie." Jade answered in an accusing voice, kinking her eyebrow.

I knew she said it to make me feel bad...I would have felt worse had her words been true. I knew for a fact that Jade had a blast at that "stupid carnival".

"I'm sorry Jade...and yes, I know that obviously won't cut it, but I'm going to figure out a way to prove to you how sorry I am," My voice gained more and more confidence as I spoke.

Jade scoffed, "Whatever, Oliver. I don't need your apologies and you've already proven that you don't want nor deserve my forgiveness."

Jade started to walk away and I quickly grabbed my keys then ran to walk next to her.

"There's no way in hell you're walking back in the dark. Even if I have to carry you into my car, you're coming with me," I tell her. Surprisingly, she turns and walks to the passenger side of my red pick up truck.

The ride to her house is tension filled and silent. Well, I did put the radio on the Broadway station I know Jade loves but it was very low. Half way to her house I hear humming, initially thinking it's my truck I look around me when we're at a stop sign. I realize that it's actually _Jade_ quietly humming to the song with her eyes closed. She's never been so subdue before. It concerns me as I start driving again.

Jade looking somewhat content and comfortable along with her hypnotizing beauty made me unable to look anywhere else but her. I feel a small smile creep onto my face but it disappears a second later when I remember how much I hurt her.

"Beck! It's a red light!" Jade's eyes snapped open and I immediately slam onto the breaks, thankfully making it.

"Jeez, you might want to actually look at the road while you drive, you know!"

I face completely forward again, "My bad."

From the corner of my eye I can see Jade wiping something from her eye and my chest hurts.

_I definitely win the asshole award._

After another minute or so I finally pull up to Jade's house. Jade looks a bit confused when she sees her car and her dad's car sitting in the drive way.

My eyes widen as I recognize her father's secretary getting out of Jade's car, on the drivers side, and her father on the passenger side.

The fact that Jade had paid for that car with her own money- money she had been saving for as long as I've known her- and her father letting his mistress _drive_ it.

Anger welled inside of me and I unbuckled my seat belt, about to storm out and yell at Jade's dad. Nobody deserves that, especially not Jade.

"Beck,_ what are you doing_?" Jade asks in a menacing voice.

"There's no way he can do that to you Jade! That's disgusting!" I take my keys out of the ignition.

"BECK! You're _NOT_ my boyfriend anymore! _YOU_ cheated on me with _TORI VEGA_! THE GIRL YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND! THE GIRL YOU KNOW I WAS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF!" Jade yells and my body clenches, yet I reply anyway.

"JADE, HE JUST CAN'T DO THAT THOUGH! He's your _DAD_!"

"Beck, I swear to god if you get out of this car I will never speak to you again." Jade threatens in a serious tone. I look into her eyes and all I can see in them is defeat.

"I...Okay. Sorry," it was all I could say. I put my seat belt back on and Jade glances at me one last time before taking her stuff and opening the door.

"Jade," I start, I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder. Maybe she'll hear me ou-

"_Please_ do not touch me. Please just don't."


	4. Chapter 4- The Beach

**Disclaimer: Dan owns the show. T-Swifty owns the song.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you SO SO SO much for all of your reviews! I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story!  
However, I would like to address 2 things quickly:  
1) **I've gotten a few notices that talk about this story being complete, but, not to worry, it's not! Is it coming up that it is complete? Please let me know ASAP so I can try & fix it!**  
2) **You will eventually find out exactly how beck & tori happened! Just not quite yet.

Anyway, onto the story :) P.S. this would be the same day as "Stuck in an RV"

* * *

_**June 26, 2010**_

Jade's POV:

"Hi guys!"

My eyes widen as I look up to see Cat with the door to the RV open.  
_Halle-fucking-luiah! _

I run straight out the door, giving Cat a quick hug and basking in the cool beachy air.

"Ew, Jade, you're all sweaty!" Cat looked at me with a disgusted expression. _Bitch._

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" I yell. Beck holds out a water bottle for me and I take it gratefully, flashing him a big smile in thanks.

After explaining that we had been trapped in the RV for hours to Cat, Tori's annoyingly cheery voice exclaimed that it was only 4:30 and that we still had the rest of the afternoon into the night for the beach.

Excited to finally get a chance to go to the beach, we all run right for the water. However, I stop everyone right before we go in.

"Beck, Andre and, uh I guess Robbie too, go back to the RV and get our bags and towels!" I demand. I see the girls nod their heads in agreement next to me. I smirk and cross my arms as Andre and Robbie reluctantly follow Beck back to the RV.

"Can we go in the water now, Jadey?" Cat asks, waiting for my approval.

"Ew, you guys can. There is no way I'm swimming in fish poop," I reply, pulling my shorts off and getting ready to sunbathe in my black bikini.

Cat, Tori and Trina look at each other for a second before stripping down to their bathing suits and running to the ocean.

Unfortunately I don't have my chair yet, and, because I refuse to lay down on the sand without it, I just stand there with my arms crossed looking around the beach. I note that there are three hot guys setting up their umbrella and chairs a few feet away from me. Sadly, there were no people that were funny enough to laugh at and be my entertainment.

"Ugh, what is taking Beck so long?" I mutter quietly to myself.

Beck's POV:

We finally get to the beach only for the girls to send me, Andre, and (surprisingly) Robbie back to the RV to grab the cooler, towels, bags and chairs.

"Hey, isn't that Fat Biscuit?" Robbie asked as he took the bag of towels out of my trunk. Andre and I shrugged and didn't even look around, assuming Robbie was wrong.

"Wait," Andre put his hand on my shoulder as he squinted, looking farther down the parking lot. "That _is _Fat Biscuit!"

"Guys, that's not Fat Bisc-

The two of them dropped the stuff and ran in the direction of "Fat Biscuit". Sighing, I jogged over to meet them.

...

"I can't believe you guys thought a _girl_ was Fat Biscuit," I tell them, rolling my eyes as we walk back onto to the beach, this time with our hands full.

"She looked very manly from where we were..." Robbie said quietly. Andre and I laughed as Robbie's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Finally, we made it," Andre huffed, putting all of our bags on the sand for a brief minute.

I put the cooler down as well and scanned the beach for the girls.

My eyes finally saw a figure standing alone and about twenty feet away from the water with their arms crossed.

I grinned as I looked my girlfriend up and down, admiring her body.

"Guys, I found them. Let's head on over!" I picked the cooler up again. I jogged over to Jade while Robbie and Andre slugged behind.

I decided not to announce my arrival, rather, I put the cooler down and threw my shirt onto the sand next to her black shorts. I then put a few pieces of ice from the cooler in my hand and smiled menacingly.

I put my arms around her tightly and kissed her neck.

"You look so hot," I whispered against her neck. I heard her sigh happily.

"Why don't I cool you off?" I said, putting the ice cubes that were slowly melting in my hand against her stomach and began rubbing it in. Jade doubled over.

"Beck! Beck! I swear to god, Beck! Stop," Jade cried out. I heard her laughing too as I tickled her stomach with my ice-free hand.

"Really, don't worry about it Jade. It's cool," I tell her smiling as she kept trying to get out of my arms.

"STOP! Oh my god you're embarrassing us!" Jade was only laughing now so I stopped tickling her and turned her around, still trapped in my arms.

I smile down at her, her face a little flushed from laughing so hard. A light breeze picked up and blew her hair slightly.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey. You should know that I want to kill you right now," Jade replies, smirking in a cute manner.

"Whatever," I lean down and kiss her mouth before letting her go.

I wrapped my arm around her small waist and faced the guys.

Andre looked pissed that I wasn't helping him set up and Robbie was staring at Cat playing in the ocean with Tori and Trina.

"What's wrong, Andre? A crab bite your ass?" Jade asked jokingly. I squeezed her waist before I let go so we could help Andre and Robbie set up our stuff.

A few minutes passed before Tori, Trina and Cat came back from the water and laid out their towels in the section of beach we made for our group.

"Beck, can you help me lay out my towel? The wind keeps blowing it away," Tori asks, her voice sounding a bit whiny.

"Sure," I shrug and reach down to grab the end of her towel and spread it out.

"Thanks Beck!" Tori says and I smile in return. I cautiously look around, waiting for Jade to yell at me for interacting with Tori, but I didn't see her anywhere.

Finally, I see her a few feet away talking with some shirtless muscular dude who's eyes were trained on my girlfriend's body. For some reason I became angry. Logically, I had no reason to be mad that Jade was talking to a guy with bigger muscles than me...who was also older...who now put his hand on her hip...

"HEEYY baby," I called as I approached the two. _If that guy doesn't get his hand off of her hip I'm going to...um...never mind he looks mean.  
_

"So, I just finished setting up our umbrella and chairs, why don't you come-

"Nah, man, we just asked her to hang with us," the guy said with a strong "surfer dude" accent.

_Jade was talking to a guy with that voice for this long, what the hell? Does she think he has nicer hair then me?!_ I inwardly smirked. My hair rocks.

"Well that's funny," I say sarcastically, reaching down and grabbing her around her thighs,"because she's actually coming with me."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"BECK WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Jade cried, pounding her fists against my back harshly.

"Nah, it's alright. I'd rather carry you," I replied, smirking.

I slowly placed her on the ground when we reached our area. She punched my arm and then looked at me angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Jade said.

"Ow! You hurt my arm!" I cried back, clutching my arm.

"You know I hate being manhandled! So what was that all about?! I was just talking to some dude!"

"Yeah, some dude who was just standing there ogling your boobs!"

"He was not!"

"Babe, trust me. You look way too sexy in a bikini for that guy to even hear a word you were saying to him." I tell her, playing with her hands.

Jade rolled her eyes and kissed me chastely on my cheek. I smirk and turn to the gang who were all involved in their own conversations to care what we were up to.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

...

After four hours of just hanging at the beach, the sun was just beginning to set.

Jade and I were sitting in our chairs, still under the umbrella I set up for us since I knew Jade burned easily. I look over at her and notice her shivering slightly.

"Hey, babe, you cold?" I ask.

"N-no," she answers, but I see her lips turning a little purple. I quickly get out my teal and blue plaid shirt from my bag.

"Lean forward," I instruct and she does as I say. I wrap the shirt around her as she puts her arms through the holes.

"Th-thanks," Jade says quietly so only I could hear.

I lean towards her and kiss her, "Anytime."

"Guys! Let's take a picture!" Cat calls out. Jade groans but gets up with me and the rest of our group as Cat asks some guy to take a picture for us. He complies then hands the camera back to Cat. I got an idea.

"Cat, can you take a picture of Jade and I?" I ask. It's the perfect setting, the sun setting on the beach and I'm with my girlfriend. Nothing could be better.

"Ugh, really Beck?" Jade moans.

"Yep!" I say, "C'mon. It'll be quick. Plus you look too cute to not capture the moment."

"Well...fine." I grin and Cat rushes over.

Surprisingly, I feel Jade wrap her arms over my bare torso. I grin at the camera, until I hear Jade say something in a small voice.

"What was that?" I ask, just as quiet, looking down and trying to see her face.

"I love you, Beck," Jade says a little louder this time, then smiles at the camera as Cat takes the picture.

My shock from hearing those words for the first time washes over quickly as I smile brightly down at my girl.

"I love you too," I say happily. Cat had finished taking the picture but Jade's arms were still wrapped around me.

"Really?" she asks, looking up at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, of cour-

Jade cut me off by kissing me quickly then pulling away. I grabbed her hands and pulled her back towards me, holding her close and kissing her.

"Aww," the group cooed. Jade broke off saying, "SHUT UP!" before she continued to kiss me.

_**...  
**_

_**September 1st, 2012**_

_God I miss her..._

I sigh out of frustration and turn onto my other side, punching my bed. I took a deep breathe and fall asleep thinking of holding her even though I didn't deserve to.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I don't know exactly what that was, but it sure was better to write than my English essay.**

**So, did anyone see the new Victorious tonight?! At least it had more bade in it than last week :)  
**

**anyway, hope this was okay, and that you enjoyed manhandling Beck! (I just know that if "stuck in an RV" was an hour long episode, this is what I would have wanted to happen haha)  
**

**This has been my longest chapter yet! Woo!  
**

**x Gemma  
**


	5. Chapter 5- Plans

**Disclaimer: Dan's characters. My words.  
**

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! :( Explanation & fun fact below!**

* * *

**_September 4th, 2012_**

Jade's POV:

I slam my locker closed and go right to Sikowitz's class room. I'm a half hour early to school so I get to sit in the room alone. I just don't want to deal with seeing anyone...and figured that I should be early as I didn't want to take the chance of being late and adding a "tardy" to my transcript- especially after missing three days of school.

Yeah, I care about my grades, so what?

I sit straight up in my chair and sigh. I glance around the empty classroom and open my notebook to review my three plans for dealing with Beck's...infidelity.

_"1. Ignore Tori. 2. Make Beck crazy with low cut shirts. 3. Impress Beck with my maturity by not violently murdering him nor Tori."_

I tell myself that the plan only involves Beck because it'd be fun to make him feel even more guilty than he already is and by making him see what he's missing...I actually hope it'll make him want me back.

I've matured since Beck and I's last break up. I won't let Beck see how badly he's hurt me. I'll hold back my urge to punch Tori in her stupid face.

I take out some math homework and secretly wish the bell will never actually ring.

Beck's POV:

"Hey, man." Andre says, approaching me.

I grunt in response, continuing to type away on my PearPad.

"Whatchya up to?" Andre asks, sitting down next to me on the floor in front of my locker.

"What's it look like!? I'm typing!" I snap, in a voice that holds the same attitude Jade has whenever she speaks.

"Dude, you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now, after what you did to Jade and slept with the girl you know I like," Andre retorted in a cold tone.

Before I could apologize, Andre stands up and says, "You know what? Forget it, actually. I'm gonna go find Robbie."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I save the document then close the PearPad to stand up and get ready to go to class.

"Damn," I look down at my watch and notice I have about 10 minutes before the bell rang. I look like a loser since I have no friends to stand with.

Thankfully, I see Cat walking down the hall, in my direction.

"Hey, Cat!" I say, waving and smiling. Her eyes grow big when she sees me. There's a mixture of hurt and anger that I've never seen in them before.

"Are you okay?" I ask once she gets close enough to me.

"I'm not talking to you, Beck. Remember?" Cat questions, raising her chin in dignity.

"You were speaking to me on Friday, though," I reply.

I _need_ to have Cat talking to me, she's my only source to find out how Jade is doing. _I wonder if she'll be in school today...I hope so._

"Well... that was before Jadey told me what you did to her and now I hate you just as much as she does," Cat says, sounding on the verge of tears. _Jade said she hates me?_ "You've made her cry and it was so mean of you, Beck! SO mean!"

"Did Jade tell you not to talk to me?" I ask, which, I'll admit, was pretty insensitive of me. But I just have to know.

Cat gasps and hits my arm, "Jade didn't tell me to do anything! She didn't have to! I don't even know why I'm still talking to you!" Cat huffs and runs off somewhere.

And there goes my only friend.

"Beck, listen, we need to talk," I look up and notice Tori opening her locker.

"No. We've already talked," I reply, moving to lean against the locker next to hers. I know I'm in dangerous territory.

"Really though, I have to tell you something," Tori hesitates before continuing, "I know you're able to cheat on Jade without feeling guilty, but I've felt terrible- I can't even sleep- because of Andre-

"Wait, did you just say that I don't feel guilty for _cheating on my girlfriend_?" I ask, getting angry.

"Well, yeah, I mean it's _Jade_. I like her as much as you do but why would you care all that much? Haven't you kissed other girls while you were dating her before?" Tori questions seriously.

I suck in a breath and push off the locker, "See you in Sikowitz."

I go to the bathroom and punch the wall- not hard enough to leave a dent or anything. I just have to get my anger out.

"You fucking idiot," I mutter under my breath to myself.

The bell rings and I try to remain as calm as possible before I walk in. The class is already in their seats already and my eyes immediately go to Jade, who's sitting in a seat in the front, next to Cat.

I take a seat on the other side of the room, still being able to see her face.

I don't hear a word Sikowitz says the whole period, I just stare at Jade.

How the heck could I be so horrible to somebody so beautiful? To the women I love?

Thoughts of that horrible night rush into my head and make me sick. It didn't matter that I had been drunk. I could have called Jade. I _should_ have went home.

The class ends and I close my eyes for a second and take a huge breath then release it slowly.

I remember the document on my pearpad and I smile a little. Finally the whole class has filed out and it's just Sikowitz and I.

"Hey, Sikowitz, I was wondering if you could help me produce this play I'm writing?" I ask, standing up from my seat.

Sikowitz agrees to help, especially after reading my synopsis. I leave, feeling satisfied. All I have to do is finish writing it.

_I will get Jade back._

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY for the long wait! ****It took me a while partly because I got this idea for a bade oneshot and I didn't want to write anything else until I had finished it and partly because I wasn't 100% sure what to write in this chapter. **

******Sucky excuse for this short & uneventful chapter as well, I know :/  
**

** Sidenote: I just thought I'd mention that I'm writing this story to be****_ mostly_ based on looking back at cute (made up) bade moments & (eventually) looking forward (i.e. bade in their early twenties & out of college). There will be Beck trying to get Jade back, but I'll have to skip around some years. I mean he did cheat on her, Jade's tougher than to just accept him back!**

***Fun-Fact: I made the idea for the last chapter up based on the line from "All Too Well", "wind in my hair" and I just loved the episode "survival of the hottest" and figured it could have had cute bade moments.**

**Lastly, you can message me on my tumblr: **

** beckettjade . tumblr . com **

**- with no spaces - **

**if you have any questions &/or comments you'd like to let me know! Or you can obviously PM me or review! **

**Anyway, hope all is well with everyone! The next update should be sometime this weekend, but I'm going on vacation with family, so that is tenative! **

**Please review to let me know your thoughts and thank you all so much to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed! :D **

**xx Gemma**

**PS- sorry for this HUGE author's note, it probably won't be this long again and also I apologize for the slight cliff hanger. laerjgl I have to stop writing so much :/ **


	6. Chapter 6- Baby Book

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters.**

**Another flashback chapter :)**

* * *

Jade's POV:

_**February 4, 2011**_

"Beck...Beck?" I call into Beck's big house.

"I'm in the garage, babe!" Beck yells back. I drop my jacket on the couch in his living room and make my way to the garage. I roll my eyes as I lean against the doorway.

"Your parents are out for the night and you invite me over to watch you fix a car?" I sigh. I wouldn't admit this to Beck, but I actually don't mind watching him while he's shirtless and working on a car.

"You don't have to watch," Beck says, smiling at my presence.

He stands up from his squatting position and tosses his dirty hand towel onto the car. He walks over and firmly presses his lips to mine, being careful not to touch me with his dirty hands.

He then pulls back to grab a wrench that's sitting on the shelf against the wall.

"So, if you're working on a car then why did you even invite me over?" I ask, annoyed.

"Well, my dad told me that if I fix up this car then it's mine!" Beck exclaims, his excitement evident.

"Really?! That's awesome," I reply, studying my boyfriend's body while he studies his car.

"Yeaah," Beck says distractedly, his eyes focused on the old black sports car.

After a few minutes or so I sigh again. "Soo, what _am _I supposed to do?"

"Erm, whatever you'd like babe," Beck says absentmindedly as he lies on a board with wheels and rolls underneath the car.

I scowl.

"I know you're glaring at me Jade. I can feel it," Beck says, his voice a bit muffled. He then rolls out from the car and sighs, "I'll be done in a few minutes, okay?"

I cross my arms and roll my eyes at his (always) kind tone. He grins at me cheekily and rolls back under the car to continue his work.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble before moving on to hang out in his living room.

I turn the TV on and flip through the channels. After deciding that there is nothing good on, I decide to take a look at the large book cases on either side of the television against the eyes flit over the books until one catches my eye. It's hefty and has a black leather cover that looks faded and worn. On the side it reads in red script: _Beckett Simon Oliver._

Intrigued, I pull it from the shelf and plop back down on the couch, cracking it open to the first page.

My scowl fades away into a slight smile for a moment when the first picture is of an eleven year old Jenny Oliver giving a six year old Beck a piggy back first page has little decorations around the picture while the next page features a picture of Beck when he was just home, the title of the page read "Welcome Home Beck!"

I gently flipped through the scrapbook, unfortunately admiring Margaret Bitch Oliver's hard and detailed work she put into making it.

Jenny was in a lot of pictures but some were of just Beck- Beck at 5 years old playing T-ball, Beck at seven sitting down on the soccer field picking grass while the kids around him seemed to be running (I laugh at that one), an eight year old Beck standing proudly on his bed wearing Spiderman pajamas and standing in the typical Spiderman pose, finally a nine year old Beck that's making a face and has his eyes crossed. I laugh at that one a lot. He is such an idiot.

"Please tell me that's not my baby book," Beck cries the second he enters the room.

"It's about time you're done," Jade paused to look up at Beck for second before continuing, "How come you never told me you were a soccer star?"

"Do you want to get noogies again?" Beck warns as he joins me on the couch.

"If you give me noogies again I'll print this picture out and hang it all over school," I threaten, pointing to the picture with him cross eyed.

Beck blushes and I smile triumphantly, "That's what I thought."

We flip through the pictures but for some reason Beck stops us from continuing once we reach the bath time pictures.

"Alright, I think we've had enough," Beck says and pries the book from my hands to put it back on the shelf.

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders.

Beck clears his throat and sits back down on the couch. As an automatic response I lay my legs across his lap and he strokes them absentmindedly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Jen is getting married! The wedding is next May," Beck squeezes my leg gently.

"That's not surprising, Brad's a handsome dude," I reply. Beck nods in agreement then goes on.

"Um, so I spoke to Jenny and she wants us both to go," Beck says, unsure of himself for some reason.

"Beck, your family hates me," I shake my head. There's no point in denying the obvious truth.

Beck hesitates but then states in a confident voice, "Jenny told me specifically that you must be at the wedding."

I look at him skeptically to which he pleads, "You wouldn't go to the drag race with me, you can at least go to my sisters wedding with me! Plus, Jenny is the bride and..uh, everyone knows you have to listen to everything the bride says."

"ugh, fine," I say. Beck leans down and places one hand on the side of my face while he kisses my cheek.

Beck smiles widely and whispers, "You'd be the most beautifully terrifying bride ever. I can't wait," before shifting his face so that his lips hover over mine.

"I love you," he states, bringing his lips down to meet mine before I could respond.

My heart beats erratically as I replay what Beck just said in my mind.

_Does this mean he plans on marrying me?_

I smile deviously as beck's lips moved to my neck. _  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I kind of rushed the end since I wanted to get it up tonight, hope it's alright though!  
**

**Also, quick sidenote, I changed my URL, it's now: bade-elavan . tumblr . com :)**

**x Gemma**


End file.
